Spirit Animals: Torn Between Worlds
by SpiritOfErdas2013
Summary: The Four, Tarik, and Maya were coming back from the Arctica, when the most unexpected happens... This event causes new emotions, thoughts- and the possibility of splitting up? With the Conquerors on their tails, they need to work together- but how can they find their next Talisman when everyone is torn between each other- and find the ones they've lost?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
>Head or Heart? <p>

Rollan sat in his small room on his bed. He tapped his fingers together, staring out the window. He watched the sea, the waves flowing and never stopping. Exactly how he'd like to be.

Never stopping, still moving. Forever.  
>But his heart felt like a sea, when no boats nor breeze shook the waters. The sadness in his heart made him get rid of the jumpiness. He only felt like sitting there, thinking.<p>

He couldn't believe it. Just about a month ago, he'd found his mother. And only yesterday, she nearly killed him.  
>He tried not to blame his mom. It was the devourer, controlling her with bile. But his mind wanted to say that it was all his mothers fault. Head or Heart?<p>

A small knock came from the other side of the door. Rollan ripped away his gaze, and looked at the door.  
>"Yes?" Rollan asked.<br>"Rollan, it's me," it was Tarik. He sounded more nervous than he usually was.  
>"You haven't come out for hours. Are you okay?" Tarik asked.<p>

Rollan looked back at the sea. He did NOT want to talk. Maybe if he was silent, Tarik would just go away...

"Okay, if you don't want to talk, that's fine. But can you at least let me in? It's part my room, too..."

Rollan looked over. On the other side of the room was a small bed,  
>two blankets folded for pillows. A small sheet lay on it, as well as a satchel and pack.<p>

Rollan had nearly forgot- Tarik shared a room with him. He was supposed to be sleeping with Conor, but Tarik insisted, until it had to be an order, for Conor to take the bigger room for the hope of more prophetical dreams- or at least not dreams about shoes.

"Come in." Rollan said.  
>The door slowly opened as Tarik entered. His hair was wet, as well as his clothes.<br>"Where have you been?" Rollan asked.

"I ran around the ship a few times,  
>then took a short swim in the ocean." Tarik said, sitting on his bed. His clothes were completely drenched.<p>

Rollan nodded. Tarik jut sat on the edge of the bed, staring at Rollan.  
>Rollan stared back, with a raised eyebrow.<br>Tarik inhaled, and just smiled, without exhaling.  
>Rollan just looked at him, slightly annoyed and confused.<p>

"Alright." Tarik huffed, exhaling. "If you don't talk soon, I'm just going to keep looking at you," 

Rollan raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Uh... no." Tarik said. He sighed and went about his business searching through his pack and satchel for things.

Rollan rolled his eyes, and looked back out the porthole.  
>"You know Rollan, you aren't alone. You don't have to be alone."<p>

"Tarik, I really don't feel like talking." Rollan said.  
>"But Rollan, we can-"<br>"Tarik!"  
>Rollan looked back at their mentor, who was smiling, but it slowly turned to a frown, then to a sad expression. Tarik sighed and looked back down at his notebook.<p>

Rollan looked back outside. He felt bad- he had disrespected his Mentor, and was actually surprised that Tarik hadn't scolded. Wasn't that what Mentor were supposed to do?  
>Either Tarik was too nice, or Tarik just felt like giving symphony, for something he knew nothing about.<p>

"I'm going to the deck." Rollan said. He stood and walked to the door.  
>Just as he grabbed the doorknob, a voice came from behind.<br>"And may god forever be in your heart."  
>Rollan sighed, looked away, and then left, Tarik alone.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>Behavior Changes<p>

Abeke looked over the railing of the moving craft. Her hair dripped, and her clothes were soaked. She had dared Tarik to jump in with her, and they just ran off the dock and jumped-after asking the boat to stop, of course.

She watched the waves as Rollan walked out of the west wing and stood at the railing.  
>Abeke looked at him, and smiled.<p>

Rollan didn't smile, and just looked back at the water.  
>Abeke sighed, and walked away. Clearly, Rollan needed alone time.<p>

In the dining hall, Meilin and Conor were enjoying some rice.  
>"How are you guys?" She asked.<br>"Good." They both said at the same time.  
>"How's Rollan?" Meilin asked as Abeke got a bowl of rice for herself.<br>"Not to good, at the looks of it." Abeke said, sitting down next to Conor.  
>"He must be pretty sad about losing the Talisman." Conor said.<br>"Or embarrassed that Tarik comforted him."Meilin said, straightening her spine even more.  
>"Which was sweet!" Abeke said. "Would you comfort a friend?"<br>Meilin frowned, and rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, the doors burst open. Tarik stormed in, now in dry clothes. He had a scroll in his hand.  
>Abeke didn't think he looked angry, but he didn't look really happy either. More of a... Frustrated, look was on his face.<p>

"What's going on Tarik?" Conor asked.  
>"No time to talk-quest-message-where's my cloak? Was Briggan playing with it again? Er-where's my map-ugh- GAH!"<p>

Abeke rushed up to Tarik.  
>"Calm down, calm down..."<br>Meilin pulled out a chair for Tarik to sit in.  
>Tarik sat down, and placed a hand on his forehead.<br>"You okay? You were perfectly calm 30 minutes ago," Conor said.  
>"Ugh, it's just this quest..." Tarik said. "It's giving me a headache and making me go CRAZY."<p>

"What quest?" Abeke asked.  
>Tarik held out the scroll. "This quest. Just sent in from Olvan."<br>Conor began,"How did that get-"  
>"Messenger Seagull! They are real, Conor!" Tarik said.<br>"I didn't-"  
>"THEY'RE REAL!" Tarik said.<p>

"Hush, Hush," Abeke said. "You are in a lot of stress. Why don't you..." She paused. "Uh, Go to your room, and when you're calmed down, you can come back and tell us?"

Tarik nodded, and stood. He walked out of the dining hall and into the hallway, a hand on his forehead.

"Well, THAT happened," Meilin said.  
>"What did just happen?" Conor asked.<br>"Tarik was just under a bunch of stress! He was up all last night, making plans with the Captain. Maybe he just needs some rest, and he'll be better by sundown."

"Well I hope so," Meilin said. "Cause I don't think I can deal with a silent Rollan or a sleep-deprived Tarik." 


End file.
